


Time Alone: Little Black Box

by h0melessmandragon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Homestuck - Freeform, Masturbation, NSFW, Nooks, Other, Sex Toys, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0melessmandragon/pseuds/h0melessmandragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe alchemizing an object like this wasn't such a bad idea afterall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Alone: Little Black Box

"I do not care! Figure it the fuck out yourselves, you bulge suckers!"

He slammed the door to his block and groaned out. Why he decided to declare himself the leader of these morons was forever a fucking mystery to him. Karkat leaned his head back against the door and sighed, ever since they've been on this fuckin rock he's barely had any time by himself. Well... maybe aside from when he passed out after Kanaya sawed off Tavros' legs, but that's different! He was in shock for fuck sakes! Another groan escaped his lips as he pushed himself from the grey slab and walked further in to the room. At least there was one upside from communicating with those stupid humans. Kanaya had taken a liking to their custom of sleep furniture and other crap they fucking used. Who sleeps on a giant white squishy square anyways?!

For about a week he refused to even lay on the damn thing or the piles of pillows and blankets she set up for him in his block. He wanted nothing to do with the crap those fuckers used, but having a spaced out clown klutz for a moirail, eventually got him to fall asleep on the bed at least. They were having a feelings jam and he must've fallen asleep next to him because when he woke up he was practically clinging to the giant doofus. He gave the rule of no sleeping and he went and broke that rule without realizing it. He never knew such an ugly thing could be comfortable. He was so exhausted.

Karkat climbed on to the pile of pillows and blankets he had in the corner of his room, picking up the book he started a few days ago. He found the pile to be more relaxing then the bed thing. If anyone found out he was reading a sex novel, he'd throw himself off this meteor from sheer embarrassment. Karkat kicked off his shoes and nuzzled in to the warmth that his pile offered. No fucking way was he going to remove his sweater for better comfort. No matter how hot it fucking got. He huffed while curling up and began reading. Where did he even leave off? As he read over the page he remembered exactly why he stopped at this part. The sex scene. He usually would just skim these parts or skip it entirely, so why wasn't he doing this now?

Maybe reading it would help. Maybe... he should even... He slowly lowered his book as he looked around his block. He hid that item somewhere. He had absolutely no idea why he even had it or took it with him. But maybe it wouldn't hurt to try it out finally. Karkat took a few breaths before he peeled away from his spot and headed to his storage chest. The one he kept locked. It took him longer to find the box then he expected, but there it was. That stupid fucking black box he stuck it in. Why'd he make this thing from that stupid link Dave sent him? He screamed at the prick about it for a week regarding the object.

He made his way back to the pile and got back in to a comfortable spot. He stared at the stupid box longer then he wanted. He groaned out a loud annoyed sigh. "Just open the damn box, Vantas. Get this part over with."

Karkat finally pried the top off the box and flushed when he laid eyes on it. Damn it. He forgot the color it was. Dave called this item a dildo, which apparently also vibrated. Humans actually used these items to pleasure themselves? Why was it a tentacle shape? Why did he make a fucking purple one!?! He bit his lip as he took the object out and held it in his hand. It felt...nice to hold. Similar to his bulge... What was he even doing right now? Why was he staring at this thing? Fuck. He stuffed it back in the box and shoved it away while picking up his book. Fuck that. He would not use that thing. He huffed once more as he started reading the book again.

He rolled on his stomach, biting his lip. 'The high blood took the others bulge in his hand and started to move his hand slowly.'

Karkat bit his lip harder as he read more. The more he read, the more he started getting excited. He squeaked and sat up when he felt his bulge starting to unsheath. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. Shit. No." He mumbled to himself. Maybe... maybe he should remove his pants at least. He placed down the book and started to remove his pants, wiggling out of them. He flushed from embarrassment as he saw half his bulge out already. Why was he reading this!?! He laid against the blankets and looked at himself. He had to take care of this before some rude ass barged in or his fucking stupid moirail came in for a jam of feelings.

That black box caught his eye yet again and he sighed. Might as well.

He grabbed it once more and held it up before he turned it over and flipped the switch from 'OFF' to 'ON'. He almost screamed as the thing began to move. What the ever living fuck!? He poked at it a few times before he picked it up again. Okay Karkat you can do this. Just...pick it up and...

He placed the tip of it against the folds of his nook and let out a noise even he didn't realize he could make. Fuck this actually feels really good. He nervously began pushing it further in, shaking as his nook took in the object. Why did this... feel... so... good...? He whimpered as he pushed more of it in, his bulge fully out now and curled around his wrist. "H-hey no..." He grumbled as his bulge wrapped around the object and began moving it on it's own accord. He fell back in to the blankets and gripped the cloths. This was wrong on so many levels but at this point he really couldn't fucking care anymore.

Karkat rolled on his side moaning out. "F-fuck...fuck...faster...." He whimpered, panting heavily as his bulge practically fucked him with the object. The vibrations only made it more amazing. He'd never second guess that shade wearing fucker again.... maybe not ever, but still.

He was practically thrusting in to the toy now, panting and gasping heavily. His eyes closed tightly as he imagined the toy was someone. Another troll. That stupid grin covered with that hideous paint staring down at him. Those lanky fingers gripping his waist as he was pounded into. He rolled on his back again and grinnded against the object. He couldn't see straight. His mind was clouded and his eyes were glazed over. He arched his back and moaned loudly. "O-oh fuck... no oh shit fuck... s-slow down." He pleaded but it was only moved faster and faster by his bulge.

His claws dug deeper in the blankets, tearing at it as he rolled his hips. "Fuck... nonono, oh fuck I-I'm close... so c-close...." He snarled out louder and louder, moaning more before he cried out a name he never thought he'd say in this kind of situation. Red seeped out from his nook, coating his inner thighs and making a mess on his pile. It took a long while before he came down from the sensations that sent his body in to a frenzy. He weakly sat up and pulled the dildo out, letting it roll on to the floor. He felt so much better now. All that tension released.

He ran his fingers through his hair and collapsed on his back. Why'd he say his name...? Why'd he imagine him? Karkat pulled a clean blanket over himself and curled on his side to fall asleep.

He'd have to send Gamzee a message when he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you want me to write more let me know.


End file.
